Lily and James journey to love
by tigerr-lily
Summary: Well this story is about how Lily and James come to be at Hogwarts. Lily hates James but once she gets to know him for himself, they begin to fall in love. awww
1. Lily is admitted to Hogwarts

OK well im not sure what 2 put but every1 else has one: These characters do not belong to me they are owned by JK Rowling. Message from me: well this is just an intro u no the drill. This is Lily's Intro and James needs and intro as well and then we'll get 2 the action. This just shows their way of living and stuff. Hope u like.  
  
Petunia Evans, of number 9 Vining Way, had always thought there was something strange about her sister, Lily. Being two years older, she had watched as Lily went through the 'completely normal and regular' childhood stages of life that she herself also went through. Learning to walk, losing her baby teeth, riding her first bike and then having the training wheels removed. But even so, odd things always happened around Lily.  
  
The Evans lived in a neat, split-level house on a street full of other similar houses each radiating a warm homey feeling. The gardens were lined with patterns of daffodils and tulips. The houses were clean and well maintained but also littered with playtoys and swingsets, unlike the uptight and foreboding households of Privet Drive. The residents of Vining way knew each and every one of each other and it was unlikely that Mrs. Evans would go out to do grocery shopping or Mr. Evans would go out to work on the car without running into someone for a friendly chat. This was life on Vining Way and exactly how they loved being; friendly, approachable and happy. Even the weather seemed ideal; sunshiny and warm with hardly any rain.  
  
Well it was in late July that Petunia's suspicions about Lily were confirmed. After 10 years of watching something explode whenever 'Lilykins' chucked a tantrum, 10 years of watching 'Lilykins' mysteriously disappear whenever things got too tough, 10 years of things going 'Lilykins' way, it would finally be realised that there WAS something different, something strange about Lily. That she was nothing more than a freak. Petunia awoke that morning, unknowing that something she had been trying to prove to her loving parents for the last 10 years was about to be proven true once and for all. To become part of their lives. Today was the day...  
  
Lily woke early that morning, stretching and yawning as she dragged herself out of bed. It'd be the end of summer holidays soon, she told herself, not sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Lily was going away to St Susan's, an all girls boarding school with very high ratings. Her parents were hoping that by going there, Lily would gain some direction in life, seeing as she had no idea what she wanted to do when she was older. Mr. and Mrs. Evans of course wanted the best for her. However, her older sister, Petunia did not. Petunia also went there, which was somewhat a disappointment to both of them.  
  
"But she CAN'T come to St Stevens Dad!" Petunia had screamed the other day. "All my friends will see me with her and see what a little weirdo she is!" This was answered by a roar from her father. At least they didn't think she was a weirdo. But she had trouble believing that. All her life, Lily had been taunted and criticized by Petunia and that's why it was somewhat a disappointment to be attending St Susan's with her. Petunia would be able to spend even more time either criticizing her or shooting her dirty looks, making her highschool life hell, making Lily's self-esteem plummet. Lily DID love her sister, more than anything, determined to see the good in anybody, but couldn't help getting annoyed at her desperation to fit in and be normal. So what? A few weird things happened to Lily, nothing she could help. It was all coincidence. Why did Petunia need to be so crowd pleasing anyway? Who knows? Maybe she was a freak...  
  
Lily walked into the kitchen, where her family was seated around the table reading newspapers and eating toast. As Lily grunted her good mornings and poured herself a bowl of Cheerios, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. How she was going to get up at 6:30 every morning at St Susan's, she didn't' know. A tapping noise from the window interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Somebody get the door," called her mother. The Evans were used to early morning visits (or anytime visits) what with friendly neighbours popping by.  
  
"No no, its the window Mum, probably just Gladys popping by again," replied Lily. She looked up towards the window and her eyes widened at the sight. An owl??? Pecking on the window. Lily had learnt enough to know owls were nocturnal. Lily cleared her eyes again. Perhaps it was just sleepiness. She blinked a few times but the owl remained at the window, pecking rather impatiently by now.  
  
"Um mum, there's um an owl at the window..." Lily knew this sounded ridiculous but Mrs. Evans eyes lit up within an instant.  
  
"Open the window hunny."  
  
Lily was shocked but did so, preparing to run in case it swooped at her. But the owl flew gracefully over to the kitchen table, dropped something with a thud right in the stack of toast and flew back out the window. Lily stared as it flew into the distance. It wasn't every day that an owl flew into the kitchen. In fact, she had never even seen an owl before! But her gaze and fascination was interrupted by Petunia's screaming.  
  
"What on earth! I bet you this has all to do with HER mother, father! This is another one of her weird and crazy scenes! I refuse to admit to being her sister anymore. If you'll excuse me.." And Petunia buried herself behind the newspaper, crunching rather too hardly on a piece of toast in a flounce.  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Evans were acting rather unusually compared to their normal patience and care. They were staring rather excitedly and brightly at the toast pile.  
  
"Errmm what is it Mum, Dad. You know the bread isn't going to turn from white to wholemeal if you stare at it long enough."  
  
Mr. Evans replied in a rather knowing, cheeky tone, "It might do if you stare at it sweety." Now what was that mean to mean? Lily glanced at the center of the table. Of course! The owl had dropped something. A letter of heavy parchment lay in the middle of the table and by the look in her parent's eyes, she knew she was to open it. She knew it was for her, even before she read the front of the envelope.  
  
Ms Lily Evans 9 Vining Way Kitchen Table  
  
Upon turning the envelope over, she saw it was sealed with a waxy crest bearing a lion, serpent, badger and eagle. What the??? Lily prised the envelope open with her fingers and found two sheets of parchment inside.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Dear Ms Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely Minerva Mcgonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
The other sheet of parchment held a list of items Lily had only read about in fairytales. This had to be a joke! But as Lily's eyes met her mother's, reading over her shoulder, they were full of tears of happiness and pride.  
  
"I knew it, I KNEW IT!" Mrs. Evans screamed, jumping up and down. In fact it was quite disturbing to see her this overwhelmed compared to her usually calm self. "My aunty Joan was a witch. I'm so proud to have another one in the family!" Lily's parent's arms were linked, facing her, both smiling with complete and utter joy.  
  
"AND I KNEW IT!" came another scream from the table, this time more of a screech. Petunias eyes looked wild and her hair stood on end. "For 10 years I have been trying to prove to you that she-she is a FREAK! And you..you are proud of her abnormality? You make me SICK! That's it! I am going NOW to my anti-freak school. Yes now..early. I will see you next summer! And you, Lily Evans, I hope to never see you again! FREAK!" Petunia rushed out of the room.  
  
"Oh dear," a frown creased slightly in Mrs. Evans forehead.  
  
But despite the family drama, Lily smiled to herself. This was a whole new beginning.no joke. Despite her efforts to deny her difference, she had always known she was special. This was her chance to prove it, her chance to fit in. 


	2. James is admitted to Hogwarts

My Message!!! Well here's the second chapter which is just James's introduction into the wizarding world. Agloechen thanku for the review! Diagon Alley will be coming next chapter. (  
  
James Potter stared anxiously into his mirror, trying to flatten his hair. This had to be the day! All through July, he had been awaiting the owl from Hogwarts. And as each day went past, with no hint of the expected, he ticked off a box on a piece of parchment. There were few boxes left.  
  
"Tomorrow will be the day," he muttered to himself yesterday, after the morning post had been delivered, again with no luck. But he was truly getting frantic by this time. It was late July. Surely he had enough wizarding power inside of him? Since the age of 3, he was already turning toadstools into mushrooms (which Mrs. Potter had said had always amused him). So he had to be worthy! July was beginning to grow colder.and the days flew faster.  
  
"Don't worry dear," Mrs. Potter had smiled.  
  
"Yeah, any day now," Mr. Potter had encouraged.  
  
His parents were so sure of his admittance. After all, the Potters were and always had been a pure blood family. Why should James be any different? They had great plans for him. This is what James had thought as well until recently. What if he didn't get in? They had no other plans for him because they had been so sure.  
  
"That's what comes from being so bloody cocky doesn't it!" James said aloud, slamming down his hair brush.  
  
His mirror gave him a stern look and James quickly muttered his apologies. "You don't want to be getting yourself into a temper, your hair might stand on even more of an end!" the mirror said in a wheezy voice, before laughing hysterically, seeming to think she had made a hilarious joke.  
  
"Well at least I have hair!" James retorted before storming out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen, avoiding the trick step 4 from the bottom. His parents looked up. Mrs. Potter had been conjuring up eggs and bacon while Mr. Potter was getting rid of the Boggart from the pantry, like his wife had asked him to.  
  
"Oh James dear, don't go getting into a fight with your mirror again, remember last time? When she tried to smash herself to give you 7 years bad luck?" Mrs. Potter placed a hand on his shoulder. James muttered something about the mirror that sounded like the word witch but his mother didn't seem to hear. Instead, she was gazing out the window as the morning post arrived outside, flicking her wand briefly to open the window for the owls.  
  
"Well let's see, another postcard from Uncle Alfred, a letter from the ministry about remembralls, the daily prophet."  
  
James's face looked extremely downcast as his mother listed the letters. Nothing. He had been so sure that it would come today. The 30th. After all, he had heard that they expect an answer by the 31st.How soon were they cutting it. IF they were sending it.James tried to push the nasty voice from his head. Mrs. Potter seemed to read his mind, staring down sympathetically at him. She finished making the eggs and bacon and loaded some onto a plate for him.  
  
SMASH  
  
The plate shattered into a hundred pieces as James' mother dropped it. An owl had flown in through the open window, screeching endlessly, obviously late, startling Mrs. Potter. But sure enough the letter was from Hogwarts, like Lily's, confirming his acceptance. James grinned as his parents smiled knowingly at him.  
  
Sure, he had known all along. Had he doubted that he, James Potter would not be rejected? Never. 


	3. Florean Fortescues Icecream Parlour

My Message- Ahead is like Diagon Alley and a little encounter with Lillykins and Jamesy. Hoep you like!!! Sorry I know I know this chapter has taken agggesss but guess what—I found my inspiration!!! Argh shut up ppl talking on msn because im devoting my time to this story! It DOES sound a bit like the part in book 5 but somewhat different. Read ahead if you dare lol.  
  
Lily and her parents stepped into the dingy bar named the Leaky Cauldron, like it had said to do on the 2nd piece of parchment, underneath the list of books. It was situated in London between the many shops which Lily had only seen a few times in her short life. Everything was hard to see, a layer of dust covered everything.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you Lily dear?" Mrs. Evans asked timidly. Ever since Petunia had moved out that night, they had been especially nice to her, but a bit subdued on the whole proudness thing.  
  
"I'm sure Mum," she replied. This was something she wanted to do by herself. Lily wasn't sure why. It was just all her life she had been taunted for "being a freak'. She wanted to discover people like herself and about her world by herself.  
  
"Okay," Mr. Evans said while Mrs. Evans eyes glinted with tears. They handed her some money and wished her luck before  
  
The bartender led her out back. There was something abut his rough appearance and dingy alley behind that made her a little bit nervous, but as the brick wall dissolved into nothing, revealing Diagon Alley and its many surprises, she forgot about everything.  
  
James Potter sat at Florean Fortescues Ice-cream Parlour with his friend Sirius Black, going through their shopping.  
  
"Hey James, look at this ink, it changes colour when you're right and wrong!" Sirius began to write. "James Potter is a prick…"  
  
"Gimme that!" James snatched the quill from him and scrawled Sirius Black Iis really a woma……  
  
Sirius and James had been friends since they were kids, even though their parents despised each other. Sirius's parents were involved deeply with the Dark Arts and James's parents were pure and fully against anything evil. Lately, a young boy, Tom Riddle had been slowly gaining power, titling himself as Lord Voldemort to his close friends, it had been rumored that he had even killed someone using the deadly Avada Kedrava curse!! Sirius's parents were eager to hear more, something of which deepened the Potters disapproval. They urged James not to associate with 'that boy' but that only made them more determined to be the best of buddies. Sirius was of course nothing like his parents but James and himself had a common love of mischief.  
  
When the novelty of the ink had worn off, both searched hungrily for something else to do. As the tinkle of the bell indicated someone entering, they both looked up and….spotted none other than Severus Snape, alone as usual .  
  
Severus's parents were friends of Sirius's and that was saying something. But Severus, unlike Sirius, seemed to take after his somewhat. Whenever they saw him, which was common with pure blood wizarding families, he was buried in some grotesque book of Dark Arts, his greasy hair coving his face, nose protruding the layers of it. In fact, the boys had given him the nickname Snivelly, which suited his runny nose and daggy appearance.  
  
James and Sirius exchanged a grin.  
  
"Hey Snivelly," James taunted. Snape spun round quickly, with a trace of a snarl, muttered Potter under his breath, glaring at James. "Why don't you come sit with us?"  
  
Everyone in the parlour had turned to watch the situation with interest. Everyone knew James and Sirius, even though they were only first years and knew fun and mischief was always lurking around them. And everyone knew Snape and were eager to see insults shoved up his behind! Some of them were refilling drinks like this was a play or movie theatre!  
  
"Oh no James, I'm afraid that as much as I'd like our buddy Snivelly to come join us, he just can not!" Sirius drawled. "You see I don't think Florean would be pleased to see grease marks all over his clean tablecloth."  
  
The whole parlour erupted in laughter; a few were pointing and bellowing amusement. Snape scowled.  
  
"You be careful Potter, Black, or I might…"  
  
"You might what Snape," James laughed. "Attack me with your grease laden hair?" He mimed a shocked face. "Oh no! You might cast a little spell on me from one of your lil' scary bookies! That's if you could read them through the grease marks---"  
  
While James was still taunting, he was interrupted by Snape outstretching his wand hand with a grotesquely angry face and shouting -  
  
"Slitherio Serp--"  
  
But now, Severus was interrupted in turn by Sirius who flicked his wand and muttered casually (but still loud enough for everyone to hear and admire)-  
  
"Tapendo Hardencia"  
  
Snape looked in horror at the pair for a few seconds before the spell began to work. His legs spun out of control, engrossed in a complicated pattern of tap dancing movements, some were very ridiculous. Everyone was on the floor laughing as James took control over Sirius wand and waved it about. To the left- Snape twiddled his legs to the left and to the right- Snape twinkled his toes to the right. Up down, all around. Some of the crowd was having trouble breathing from all the laughter!  
  
Only one person was not laughing, which made her obvious to spot by James. Even Florean Fortescue was laughing! She was a fair girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes. Freckles splattered around her nose in a graceful way. She sat in the corner, away from everyone else, slowly eating her strawberry sundae and staring at the wall, seeming unaware of the commotion beside her.  
  
James heart seemed to stop. She was so beautiful, sitting there quietly. He paused his wand waving and Snape's feet lay still for a moment. The crowds stared at him..waiting. He looked a little resentful that she wasn't paying attention but made it his mission to engross her like the rest.  
  
James twirled his wand in a complicated movement, still glancing at the lonely girl. Snape twirled in a ballerina-like pirouette. Everyone roared laughter.  
  
'Finally,' James thought as the girl looked upwards. Their eyes locked and James grinned at her. She did not return the smile, instead staring icily up at him. 'The girl of my dreams, and she hates me.' James sighed, flicking his wand once again. Snape turn upside down and did a handstand. His robes swung about his head.  
  
"Potter, let me out of this and fight me like a man!" Snape forced his mouth open, which ordinarily under the spell, he would not be able to do. Everyone muttered in awe.  
  
"Well look at that. Snape talked under Tapendo. Don't be fooled, he's not strong- its just all the grease has let Snape open his mouth." Sirius drawled and everyone stopped muttering and started laughing again. Snape's robes continued to swirl around his own face.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" James looked up. The lonely girl was now standing, glaring right at him, her face flushed. "Put your wand down. What did he ever do to you, you showoff. If these people weren't here then you'd be being a lot nicer to him!"  
  
James was speechless. Is that really what she thought of him? After all first impressions did count…He decided to try harder; try to make her laugh. That'd break the ice.  
  
"What did he ever do to me?" he laughed. "Well just look at his face! Isn't that enough?" Everyone cracked up and some were pointing at Snape's face, his long curved nose like a vulture's. "James Potter," he said extending his hand and taking hers, kissing it softly, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
She did not return her name but snatched her hand away from his. "Leave him alone," she muttered, once more.  
  
"Anything for you m'lady," James half smiled. He wanted to impress her so much and this seemed to be the way to do it. With a swish of his wand, Snape fell to the ground, a limp, exhausted huddle. "Now may I be granted with the pleasure of your name?"  
  
"And why would even you want to know it Potter?" Snape snarled, on his feet again. "A filthy Mudblood like her.I don't need help from a Mudblood."  
  
"Fine then," Lily said coldly. "And no, you may not know my name. You two deserve each other. You're both as selfish and cruel as each other." And with that, she turned and marched out of the door, tears streaming down her face. "Me? Lily Potter? What is wrong with being a Muggle born, I don't know. If all wizarding families are as pathetic as that then I'm glad to be who I am," she said softly as the bell tinkled her exit.  
  
James overheard. In fact, he had been listening for anything she had to say, to drink it in and to make himself worthy of her. "Lily Potter…" he whispered to himself, thinking about himself. Maybe she was right. Maybe she could make him a better person… "You will see soon that I'm not a bit like Snape. We're meant to be…You'll see on September 1st. Just wait." 


End file.
